


In Which Steve breaks the Fourth Wall

by quicksylver28



Series: Prompts, Drabbles & Teasers [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humour, breakingthefourthwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: for want of a better name. Steve breaks the Fourth wall and thankfully does not lose his chill.





	In Which Steve breaks the Fourth Wall

He can hear them from down the hall. Getting closer and closer as each moment passes.

"It’s a monster movie. You can watch it for Halloween."

"It’s a Christmas movie."

"it has creepy ugly monsters running amok."

"It takes place at Christmas though. Trees, decorations, snow. The whole shebang "

"That doesn’t even matter. Monsters. Gore. Jump scares. Halloween"

"Christmas"

"Halloween!"

"Christmas!"

Steve looks up from his book as Clint and Tony stumble into the kitchen, shoving at each other playfully and bickering as they make their way to the massive fridge. Tony huffs turns to the blond. 

"Steve … settle something for us. I want to watch Gremlins for movie night tonight but Clint says we can't because it’s a Christmas movie.

Clint hangs off the open door of the fridge. Steve pushes down his irritation at seeing all the cold air escaping. 

"It's barely halfway through October, T, it's way too early for Christmas shit yet."

"Sooo….." , Tony rolls his eyes, ignoring the archer. "What does it fall under…. Christmas or Halloween?" 

Steve frowns "What's does it matter?" 

Clint shrugs. "There are movies where the main premise is centered in the Christmas season and some movies just happen around Christmas time. " 

"Tony nods, opening a can of soda. "Home Alone. Trading places. Those are Christmas movies. "

Clint sniffs at a random Tupperware container. " Lethal Weapon though …. action at Christmas time. Eyes Wide Shut …. Fucked up shit no matter the season." 

Tony makes a face of agreement. 

"Edward Scissorhands. You can't tell me you only watch that at Christmas Katniss. Johnny Depp is a treasure. When Harry met Sally. 

Clint gapes. "That happened at Christmas?

Tony smirks triumphantly. "You see. Exactly."

"What about Die Hard?" 

Tony scoffs. "Oh please, that is a special case. It's not Christmas until Hans Gruber falls off Nakatomi tower. "

Steve nods, smiling. "Just like IronMan 3 is an action movie that takes place at Christmas"

"Yes. Wait… what?" Tony sputters.

Clint chokes on his food.. "What?"

Steve blinks. "What?" 

Tony blinks back. "What!?!" 

There is a heavy pause as Steve scrambles for something to say.

"Batman happens at Christmas. So does Batman Returns. No one even cares though because…y'know… BATMAN"

"Yeah…. Batman" 

Tony gives Steve one more strange look before shaking his head and turning back to Clint. 

"Batman is a great example."

They continue bickering, grabbing drinks and snacks from the fridge before leaving in a cloud of good natured arguing. Steve slumps into his chair and breathes out a sigh of relief.

That was a close one.


End file.
